


When The Dead Walks Book One

by Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs



Series: When the dead walks [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24172627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs/pseuds/Gfttfssfggrd235433466xsdccgyjkkoljvs
Summary: Amara Carson was just wanting to finish the last year of her schooling in a small town located near Kings County, only the world had decided to end on her leaving her to stick with her best friends Stacy and Elijah Carter and their older brother Noah in order to survive. Also i have permission to upload some of @CheyanneBoone0 s storys. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: When the dead walks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744849
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pitcures are at @CheyanneBoone0. If you want to find her she is at wattpad.

The nervous feeling filling my whole being would not stop, no matter how normal the day seemed to be, something was going to go wrong, I just knew it. Uncle William and my father had been called out the night before by the military, even though they have already served the years they had enlisted for, before leaving me alone in the house for the first time in a while. Stacy had been a huge life saver in the fact that she had immediately noticed my unease and had worked to keep me distracted by talking about her older brother Noah who had shown up last night.

"I don't know what could be up, seeing as he had left and ending up joining that MC Saints and Angels; though considering two of his 'brother's' came back with him is slightly worrying." Stacy was saying as we sat in our English class keeping an ear out for our teacher who was giving a lecture over the book we had been ordered to read the day before.

"It is weird, and suspicious, especially since both my father and uncle ended up being called in by the military for some reason and had to leave early this morning." I added thoughtfully biting my lip in worry even as I sent Elijah a smile as his eyes met mine.

"Whatever, it might have something to do with those weird video's that have been shared not only online but on the news." Stacy added while scribbling down what was written on the board as I did the same even as I thought over her words.

"Today is a half day so do remember to head home immediately after the last bell rings!" The teacher ordered sternly right before the bell rang giving us all a look that meant we were supposed to follow his orders.

"Mind if I catch a ride with you?" Stacy asked while waving Elijah on when I gave her a nod of agreement. It seemed to take longer than usual to get to my jeep in the school parking lot causing Stacy and I to share a look of suffering before we finally were able to spot the jeep and make our way to it.

"FINALLY! I swear to all that is unholy that took way too fucking long!" Stacy shouted in relief as we got into the jeep and began to make our way off campus and to our houses, we had lived side by side for as long as I could remember; which had a large impact on our friendship and was one of the reasons of why we were so close now.

"So, on another note, when were you going to tell me the fact you and my twin broke up?" Stacy asked making me choke on my own saliva as I sent her a wide-eyed look of surprise that had her rolling her own eyes.

"Seriously Stace? I love Elijah don't get me wrong, but we both agreed that while the sex was great between us, we were better off staying friends." I finally answered with a sigh as I took the road to our neighborhood glad this ride was almost over.

"Well Noah is single." Stacy threw out there and I swear to the Gods this woman was trying to kill me!

"Noah is in his twenties and way to old for me!" I retorted with a slight glare as she began to laugh at my reaction causing me to let out a huff of exasperation.

"You can't tell me you don't still have that huge crush on him! Though he did bring two good looking men back with him that are also in the MC with him." Stacy continued with vindictive glee, the evil woman.

"Enough Stace! I need to finish the homework we got in class today as do you!" I finally spoke up with warning making her pout at having her fun ruined even as she did as I had asked and stopped teasing me.

"Uh, why is Noah standing in front of my front door?" I asked in confusion because low and behold there stood Noah as I had stated in front of my house looking stern as he watched us pull into my driveway.

"I don't know, lets find out!" Stacy answered as she climbed out of the jeep, both of us being shorter than other girls our age. Only hesitating for a minute did I finally get out and follow Stacy to stand before her older brother Noah in confusion.

"What took you both so long?" Noah asked with narrowed eyes as he scanned over both our forms as if looking for an injury or something causing my confusion to reach an all time high.

"The parking lot at school was packed making it hard to get to my jeep, so it took a bit longer than usual." I was the one to answer what with Stacy being to busy eyeing one of the other men standing to the side of Noah, not that I could blame her he was pretty good looking.

"You know what is going on don't you?" Elijah was the one to ask the question that had been running through my mind as he came to stand beside me after having parked his car in his driveway.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you about the things we saw on our way here." Noah answered with instead making Stacy gain a look of distaste as she sent her older brother a glare.

"You always were unhelpful now that I think about it." Stacy said with a roll of her eyes even as she began heading to my front door while sending me a look.

"It isn't safe with whatever is going on and trust me when I say it will be coming this way sooner than we would like." Noah began only to cut off when he realized Stacy wasn't listening as he reached out and grabbed my arm when I went to walk past him toward my house.

"Its not that I don't believe that something is coming Noah, but if that is the case then I need to do as my uncle and father taught me." I said speaking softly getting a narrowed eye look in return.

"What did they teach you to do in case something like this came up?" One of the other men asked his light green eyes locked onto my form with curiosity making me fight back a blush at the attention.

"I live with ex-military men who both served in the Delta Force, they have taught me to always be prepared to leave during certain situations..." I began to answer before stopping with a sigh figuring it would be better to just show them. I still truthfully did not understand why we had settled into this smaller town near Kings County so long ago, but we had, so now I had to be ready to make my way to Atlanta and find my father and uncle.

"It would be easier to show you." I finished with before motioning them to follow behind me as I used the clicker on my key chain to open the garage doors knowing it would be better to pull the jeep into the garage to load up the back.

"Before we do that, brother dear would you be ever so kind and introduce us to your two friends there." Stacy interrupted making Noah blink before sighing knowing it would be pointless to argue against her.

"The one with the light green eyes is Alaric Hale, beside him is Fenrir Huntsmen, both of them are my MC brothers and are a part of The Hounds." Noah answered while motioning to the patches on the front of his kutte when he mentioned them being a part of The Hounds.

"Nice to meet you both! I am Stacy in case Noah didn't ever mention me, this here is my best friend Amara and my twin Elijah." Stacy introduced while sending Fenrir a friendly smile that had me biting back a smile, it was so her to flirt with someone during a crisis.

"Now shall we?" Noah asked while waving a hand in front of him causing us to finish moving forward, though I did stop in front of Elijah making him raise an eyebrow in question.

"I need you to back the jeep into the garage and open the back for me." I answered simply causing him to nod as he accepted my keys to do as I asked. The first stop I made was to the lockers set up to the far side of the garage and put in the combo to unlock it in order to get to the two large family tents placed inside leaving the fishing things behind, I would bring them with me but there was other things I had to take instead.

"What's in the other locker?" Alaric asked making me send him a slight smirk even as I turned locking the first locker back up before unlocking the second one.

"That is a lot of weapons..." Stacy muttered with wide eyes as she took in the guns, knives, and the two crossbows hanging at the top. I wasted no time to load up both tents into the jeep before pushing the button to open the hidden large compartment on the right part of the back of my Jeep so I could place the handguns, bullets, and knives into it making sure they slotted into place as I did so.

"Now that is handy, if I hadn't seen you do it I wouldn't even believe the jeep had any hidden compartments." Noah said thoughtfully even as a smile pulled up his lips as he watched me open the second compartment on the other side to repeat the process leaving behind the crossbows that I would hook to the top part of the jeep on the inside.

"Like I said, I live with two ex-military men." I answered with a shrug and smug smile before heading inside to pack me a duffel full of clothes while also remembering to grab the large first aid kit that Uncle William kept fully stocked in his closet, though my father also had one making me wonder if I should grab both.

"Might be best to." Noah stated making me question how he even knew what I was thinking about, then again it didn't matter as I watched Alaric grab the first aid kit before heading to the jeep while I led Fenrir to where the second one was. The last thing I did was pack my duffel only briefly realizing Stacy was no longer beside me making me blink in confusion and turn toward Noah who had yet to fully leave my side.

"I sent her to pack her own duffel along with Elijah so they will be ready to head out as soon as possible." Noah once again answered without me needing to speak aloud.

"We will have to go through Kings County to get to Atlanta, I heard my uncle and dad mentioned them setting up something for the people looking for safety before they left." I said instead of asking how he knew what I was thinking knowing it wasn't important, even if it was creepy as hell.

"Then we head to Atlanta, and if that isn't as safe as they make it seem we head for the CDC and meet up with your family." Noah decided making my tense shoulders relax knowing a plan had been chosen. It took some pressure off my shoulders knowing that Noah had stepped up and took the stop of leader in this group of ours, I knew he would do everything in his power to keep us safe.

"What is out there Noah?" I asked softly the moment it was only him and I in the room as I finished grabbing the last of the clothes I would be taking with me, the fear I felt came out in the form of not meeting his eyes with my own.

"I watched a man get shot in the chest and get back up, he wasn't human and honestly if it didn't sound insane, I would say he was a zombie just for the fact that he began to try to eat those around him." Noah answered just as quietly having never lied to me even back when I was just a kid and wondering where my mother was. Noah had always been the cool older brother to not just Stacy and Elijah but also to me from the start, it had been easy to grow a crush on him before he left for college and then when he joined the Saints and Angels MC.

"So, you believe the dead is walking? If this is that then we need to definitely make our way to the CDC." I answered simply trusting Noah's judgement causing him to chuckle lightly even as he nodded.

"You know neither Stacy nor Elijah will believe me until they see for themselves just how far the world has fallen, and see the dead walking with their own eyes." Noah warned making me nod in agreement because I knew both well and knew that it would take solid proof before they believed.

"Then we do what we can to keep them safe until we no longer can." I said after zipping up the duffel and headed back for my jeep not even blinking at noticing that there was another duffel already set inside.

"So where are we headed?" Stacy asked after they loaded up Elijah's car with Alaric and Fenrir moving to get on their bikes.

"Atlanta." Was the one-word answer from Noah even as he moved for his own bike causing Stacy to roll her eyes even as she rushed forward to get into the passenger seat of the jeep having decided to ride with me. Before we left I double checked that both duffels were in the back and that the two first aid kits had been placed in the back seat along with two more duffels making me realize they likely belonged to Alaric and Fenrir.


	2. Chapter 2

It took us almost two hours to get to Kings County because of the road being packed, though thankfully none of the dead was waiting on us as we slowly made our way through it all. The fear I felt over knowing that I could get eaten by something that should be dead and rotting in the ground was almost overwhelming. "It might be best to settle down here for a few weeks before continuing on our way to Atlanta." Fenrir commented that evening as we stopped and got gas from some of the cars around us, though it was worrying that there were so many just left there.

"The longer we wait the worse this is likely to get." Alaric refuted with a shake of his head causing Fenrir to shrug but not disagree with his words even if they were against his own comment.

"I have kept silent up until now, but seriously what the fuck is going on?!" Stacy asked trying to keep her temper and fear under control as she looked between the three men who seemed to be more aware of the situation than us, which they were truth be told. My curiosity over just what they had seen and had to do just to reach us was something I fought to keep under control each time I caught the men sharing a look over our heads. "We saw a lot of weird and unbelievable shit while making our way to the house Stace. The only reason we are even here instead of with the rest of the MC is because the President of the MC gave me permission along with these two to retrieve you." Noah answered tiredly answering one of the questions I had been curious about knowing how tight knit an MC was.

"Are you saying those videos of people getting shot and walking it off are real?" Elijah was the one to ask having been unusually silent up until this point making me realize this must be affecting him more than I had realized at first making me reach out to tangle his fingers with mine in a comforting grip.

"More than real, world as we know it has ended and now all that is left is to survive." Alaric was the one to answer with a slight scowl making Stacy freeze and pale in fear.

"Then we should count ourselves lucky that we have yet to run into any of those things." I said trying to stay as calm as I had sounded, it was harder than I thought as I jumped when a loud shout was heard from further in front of us.

"Don't you all know just how dangerous this is?! You need to get inside and bunker down!" A dark-skinned male shouted at us even as a young boy who was likely his son stood near him along with a woman who kept a close eye on the boy and us.

"We mean you no harm, and you are right, we need to bunker down. But we also plan to make our way to Atlanta." Noah answered having become the leader of our group easily without any dispute from the rest of us.

"They can stay with us, safer in numbers." The women was the one to answer making the man sigh in defeat before motioning us to follow behind them in our cars.

"My name is Jenny Jones, and this is my husband Morgan and my son Duane." Jenny introduced once we had pulled the cars into the driveway along with the bikes and headed for the house.

"I'm Noah Carter, these are my two younger siblings and their best friend Stacy Carter, Elijah Carter, and Amara Carson. The other two with me are Fenrir Huntsmen and Alaric Hale." Noah went next to introduce us getting a warm smile from the older women and a shy smile from her son while Morgan just kept an eye on us in suspicion.

"How long have you been staying here?" I asked taking notice of how unsure they were in certain parts of the house making it obvious that it wasn't theirs.

"Not long, we had planned to head for Atlanta ourselves, but Jenny thought it would be best to bunker down for a bit and give it time for the roads to clear." Morgan answered sending his wife a teasing smile that had her rolling her eyes at him fondly.

"Waiting longer will have the opposite effect." Elijah muttered under his breath only to grunt in pain as Stacy and I whacked him in the arm and stomach in warning. Because while we might agree with him, it still wasn't something to say to someone who was giving us a place to crash for the night.

**Two weeks later:**

It had been a horrid two weeks in the fact that we were confronted with the walking dead and being forced to kill them before they bit us, it had been a harrowing discovery to realize that those who got bit or scratched by those things would end up dying and turning themselves. It honestly caused our fear to skyrocket as we fought even harder to survive and stopped letting our emotions get in the way when taking the fuckers down. "I think its time we raided the hospital, we used up a lot of our things over the last two weeks than I had been expecting." I spoke up softly as I entered the large room Noah and Fenrir emptied out for us to use as a place to safely sleep as a group.

"I know, we also need to keep an eye out for more food and gas." Noah answered with a sigh since for the most part we had sparingly used the vehicles going mostly on foot in order to save our gas.

"We also need to realize that it isn't safe to stay around the area for much longer." Fenrir stated as Alaric and he entered the room having been out raiding the houses nearby for food and things we needed to survive, well whatever was left in the houses nearby anyway.

"Then Amara and I will be the ones along with Alaric to head for the hospital leaving Stacy, Elijah, and Fenrir to keep watch of the place and continue searching the houses in the perimeter we had chosen to be safe enough to search." Noah ordered with a sigh hating to waste the gas in the jeep but knowing we had no other choice getting nods from the rest of us. It seemed like years instead of weeks since we joined the Jones family in bunking down in this house and now with the passing of Jenny, well it seemed to turn Morgan into a slightly different man and left Duane buried under his own sorrow of losing his mother.

"He won't agree to come with us." Stacy whispered biting her lip having been hit the hardest with Jenny's death since they had become good friends in the almost two weeks we had gotten to know her.

"Let's go." Noah ordered Alaric and I making us nod even as I handed Noah my keys since we would only be taking the jeep.

"May the Gods have mercy on our souls when we die." I whisper the old prayer my father and uncle would always say from before that always brought me comfort even now when I had no idea on their continued survival.

"You stay close and keep your crossbow up at all times." Noah stated sternly turning to face me with his hands coming up to cup my face so I would meet his eyes directly.

"Don't worry I know." I answered as I raised my crossbow having already gotten used to carrying it and the arrows and guns I now kept on my person, though truth be told I preferred my crossbow over my guns since it was more of a silent weapon and one I was better at handling quicker than the other.

"Good let's go." Alaric said not liking us just standing there out in the open even as he kept his own gun raised and eyes scanning our surroundings. I had grown closer to not just Noah but Alaric too over the last two weeks since Noah had us split into groups of three with Fenrir being grouped with Elijah and Stacy.

"Something I had been curious about, what happened between Elijah and you?" Noah asked softly as we began to make our way into the hospital each of us keeping our weapons raised in case we needed to use them.

"Elijah and I are better as friends than we ever were as a couple. Don't get me wrong the sex was great but the actual closeness and romance just wasn't there for us." I answered truthfully as I had for Stacy only it seemed to have a different reaction for these two.

"HELLO? HELP!" A male voice shouted out hoarsely gaining our attention as we shared one look before making our way to where the shouting was coming from in a fast run.

"How the hell are you still alive?" I whispered in complete shock at seeing the groggy man holding onto an IV pole in a hospital gown making it obvious he had been here this whole time, that type of luck was unheard and made said man more than a lucky bastard.

"Hospitals have generators and if he was breathing on his own then he would be just fine, well until the IV drip ran out anyway." Alaric answered even as he kept his eyes zeroed onto the unknown male in front of us.

"You haven't been bit, have you?" Noah asked taking control of the situation making Alaric and I fall back and with one last look at the other two did we move to begin raiding the rooms nearby while keeping an ear to the conversation. With how silent the hospital was it was easy to keep an ear on the conversation, more than I would have thought all things considered. "Bit? No, I haven't been bit; though I have been shot." The man answered with confusion not understanding what was going on around him even as he accepted the glass of water I handed to him, without Noah we wouldn't fully raid the hospital, instead sticking to what's nearby.

"A lot has changed." I began only stopping as I realized I had no clue what his name was and that we haven't even introduce ourselves to him.

"Rick, Rick Grimes." Rick answered simply while giving me a thankful look as he gulped down the water.

"I'm Amara Carson, with me is Noah Carter and Alaric Hale. It isn't safe for you to stay here Rick." I said while sending a look at Noah on what exactly we should do next.

"I think we should head back to the house." Noah decided even though he knew we first needed to grab what we could here before we left.

"Let's get this finished and then get back to the others." Alaric said in full agreement, not that I could disagree since I always felt safer when we were all together than when we split into groups.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?!" Rick asked exasperated and in pain as his hand shakily went to his side causing me to smack his hands aside so I could see his wound and make sure it wasn't something we couldn't deal with.

"Its infected, luckily we found some things to clean it in the room over along with some clean bandages." I answered while holding my hand out to Alaric so he could hand me the things I needed to clean and re-bandage the wound. Without meaning to I ended up tuning out the conversation of Noah and Alaric explaining to Rick exactly what has happened in the world around us while he had been stuck in a coma.

"Atlanta, I remember Shane mentioning something about Atlanta." Rick muttered eyes glazed making it obvious he wasn't fully with us now but stuck in a memory or flashback. Flashbacks were something I was familiar with considering the fact both my father and uncle had them more often than not.

"Then it is a good thing we are already making our way to Atlanta." I said as soothingly as I could before packing up the left-over clean bandages and getting to my feet. It took us only an hour to pick through the hospital in the areas safe for us to do so and get what we could medical wise; heading back to the house I couldn't help but feel that once again things were going to change even if I wasn't ready for it.

"Finally, we were starting to worry!" Stacy said in relief as she pulled first me and then the other two into tight hugs, it had become a habit of ours to hug one another after each return happy that we were all still alive.

"Who is that?" Elijah questioned with narrowed eyes as he watched Rick since he was the unknown here.

"Rick Grimes, one of the luckiest bastards to date. He has been in a coma up until today at the hospital." Noah answered while patting Rick's shoulder before heading on inside with Alaric to drop off the things in the room we claimed as our own, Morgan and his family had taken one of the other rooms as theirs a bit further down than ours.

"Don't know if I should consider that the luck of the devil, or something else." Morgan commented quietly while keeping his son inside the house as we all moved to sit in the living room, the newer area Morgan had claimed for him and his son after losing his wife.

"Tomorrow we can head to the police department, I know where the keys are kept. It has its own backup generator in case power ever goes out, which should still be up and running." Rick said simply while sending Noah a questioning look to see if he would disagree or not.

"I don't see why not, after that we can make our way to Atlanta. We have stayed here longer than I had planned for us to." Noah answered truthfully as we began to get ready for bed. That night Morgan would be taking watch with Fenrir and Rick from what I was understanding while the rest of us got some rest.

"I'll stay by Duane until you come back." Stacy offered already moving to sit beside the child to give him some comfort knowing it was harder at night for the kid.

"Goodnight Stace. Night Duane." I whispered placing a gentle kiss to Duane's forehead and giving Stacy a tight hug before heading upstairs. The smaller room across from the one we had chosen for our own is the one used to keep watch since it look over the front street allowing us to keep an eye on the walkers that lumbered by.

"Do you think its wise to have the new guy standing watch with them? His wound had been infected and while we did clean it, I think it might be smarter to give him a full day to rest to make sure he doesn't fall sick." I said softly to Noah while he stood facing the door so I could change into a large shirt, that had been his, to sleep in.

"That's why I sent Alaric to talk to Fenrir and Morgan, out of those two I know they will be able to convince the man to rest." Noah answered simply before turning around after I lightly tapped his shoulder to let him know it was safe to do so.

"I feel like its only going to pick up from here." I said softly almost to soft to be heard in the silent room as if I was admitting a secret.

"And if it does, we will be ready, we are stronger together than we are apart." Noah stated confidently while pulling me into his arms knowing that was the best way to give me comfort.


	3. Chapter 3

We ended up having to wait an additional two days when a small fever hit Rick, which made sense since his wound had gotten an infection from being left wrapped in soiled bandages for who knew how long. In that time Noah had us go on a few last trips to raid the last couple houses we had been leaving alone, I had also been helping teach Elijah and Stacy how to safely and correctly use a gun and knife. It was only slightly upsetting that neither showed an interest in my crossbow since it was a silent far reaching weapon that could be used for more than just killing a walker.

"Time to go." Noah called out giving Elijah a stern look as he sent his car another longing look, Noah had decided that too many vehicles just took to much gas we couldn't spare, so had decided that Elijah would ditch his car and ride in the jeep with Stacy and I along with repacking the jeep to fit the extra two duffels. "You can drive." I offered as a peace offering to Elijah getting a thankful smile as he took the keys while Stacy rushed to take shot gun.

"You should ride with Noah or Alaric, the back of the jeep is full leaving only a small amount of space that we can use for other things ya know?" Stacy said when I turned to her with a raised eyebrow making me gap, she was basically kicking me out of my own jeep!

"She can ride with me." Noah said in agreement keeping an eye on Morgan and Rick as they climbed into the only other vehicle Morgan had been using, we knew Morgan and Duane wouldn't be coming with us. It took about ten to fifteen minutes to get to the police station since we had to make a pit stop at Rick's house for him to gather a duffel of his own along with his keys that would allow us entrance into the station, part of him still broke when he noticed his family was gone and had been by the house to gather their own duffels and things. "Because the station has the backup generator similar to the hospital, we should still have hot water." Rick began as we slowly walked into the station and toward the back where the showers and armory were.

"Showers first then!" Stacy spoke up as if daring the men to disagree and since Noah gave a nod of agreement that was were Rick led us, the fact there was only five shower heads didn't stop us from deciding who would shower first.

"Rick, Elijah, Morgan, and Duane will go first." Noah started only for Rick to shake his head while Stacy gained a pissed off look.

"I think its best if I take a few people with me to get whats been left of the guns and such, let the girls go first." Rick began making me bite back a retort, worrying about modesty could get someone killed in the world as it is now. "Stacy, Amara, Alaric, Elijah, and I first then, while Morgan, Duane, Fenrir, and you get the guns." Noah finally said while motioning everyone forward not even giving Rick a chance to disagree.

"Hell yeah!" Stacy shouted with glee shooting forward to where the benches were to begin undressing with Elijah and I not far behind. "I see you got the tattoo finished." Stacy commented taking only slight enjoyment as Rick's face turn bright red when she and I began to strip out of our clothes making him spin around and begin rushing from the room followed by a chuckling Morgan and confused Duane, though the interested look Fenrir shot Stacy spoke volumes. "She got it finished bout two months ago." Elijah was the one to answer with a smirk making Stacy stick her tongue out at him before grabbing my hand to pull me with her to the two shower heads in the middle. In the end Elijah took the shower head by the wall on the other side of Stacy leaving Alaric and Noah to take the last two shower heads on my other side. "Nice tattoos." Noah offered making me turn my head to face him and holding back a gasp at seeing the intense and heated look he was giving me.

"Wait but didn't you two break up three months ago?!" Stacy questioned as she began to wash her hair and body uncaring about her nudity in front of her siblings, who knew if we would ever get a chance to enjoy hot water again. "Yeah but the sex was great enough we kept to it even as friends." Elijah answered with a laugh missing the look Alaric and Noah sent him while my eyes had been closed.

"Well I'm done! Come on Elijah lets go see what the others are doing!" Stacy called out a few minutes later surprising me in the fact she wouldn't want to stay as long as she could and enjoy the hot water.

"You owe me for this." She whispered quietly so the others wouldn't hear before she moved away in a towel with Elijah who sent one last longing look to the shower.

"Guess I will take that one." Alaric commented moving to take the one Stacy left though what difference it made I don't know. "Are you still sleeping with Elijah?" Noah asked through gritted teeth turning to fully face me once I finished washing my hair causing me to frown as I also turned toward him leaving my back to face Alaric. "No, Elijah and I haven't slept together for almost a month now." I answered truthfully. It wasn't because the sex still wasn't great, no it was because Elijah had begun to realize he was more into men than women.

"Are you still interested in fucking him?" Noah continued to ask stepping further into my space making me move to back up only to freeze as Alaric's heated front touched my back.

"No." I answered softly looking up into his burning blue eyes from underneath my lashes sucking in a breath as Alaric rested his hands on my waist while Noah's hands moved to cup my face causing me to tilt my face up to fully meet his eyes. "This isn't the best time but then again when is? I see the lust in your eyes when you look at Alaric and I, you feel something for us. If you belong to us then you belong only to us, we don't share little one, you would be ours." Noah began leaning forward so his lips brushed against mine as he spoke keeping my attention fully on him as he did so.

"You would be ours, our old lady, just we would be yours, your men." Alaric finished his lips brushing the shell of my ear as he spoke causing me to shiver as his hot breath hit against the side of my neck. "Usually we would wait a bit longer and usually it would only be one of us since we ain't the sharing type, but in times like these it ain't worth waiting if you know what you want and we talked it over together. Do you want this?" Noah asked seriously and honestly my thoughts seemed all over the place since I could feel how interested they were in me against my own naked wet skin making it harder to focus on their words.

"Yes, I want you both." I answered truthfully getting a victorious and smug smile from Noah that Alaric likely also wore on his face as they pulled away knowing the others would likely be back soon as they shut off the shower heads and reached for the towels. "Better join the others so they can have their turn showering and shaving." Alaric said cheerfully since it hadn't taken long to shave while Stacy and Elijah were still here with us before focusing on seducing me when we were alone. "Finally! And here you thought Noah wouldn't be into you?" Stacy teased once I joined her in a clean pair of clothes while Rick, Morgan, Fenrir, and Duane headed toward the showers after Rick talked to Noah about the guns he had found and packed away. Thirty minutes later we were gathering in front of a police car that Rick was loading up before turning to face Morgan and his son with a hopeful look.

"Come with us?" Rick was the one to ask making Morgan give him a sad smile and shake of his head in disagreement. "Not yet, but maybe we will meet up again in the future. Take care of yourselves." Morgan answered only to pause as Rick reached back into the car for a walkie talkie that was a pair to the other one he held.

"So we can keep in touch, take care of yourself and your kid, Morgan." Rick said with a small sad smile of his own. "To meeting again, thank you for taking us in." I said speaking up next and pulling Morgan and then Duane into a tight hug that they returned before one by one the others gave out their own farewell and hugs. It was the sound of a walker that broke the moment and from the look on Rick's face I knew he knew who it was so I wasn't to surprised when he walked toward the walker with his gun held up. "They will hear it and begin to gather here quickly." Morgan warned knowingly as he headed toward his own car where Duane was already loading the guns Rick had given to them.

"Then we best be on our way afterward." Rick said in agreement before putting a bullet between the walkers eyes and ending its suffering. "Amara with me." Alaric said with a smirk making me roll my eyes even as I began to move toward his bike. "To Atlanta it is." Noah ordered giving Rick a nod before stalking for his own bike and leading our group from the police station and out of Kings County.


	4. Chapter 4

It was going to be a six hour drive from Kings County to Atlanta, and to be honest if I had been alone it might have been scary, but in a group and having my own weapons, well I was more than ready to face any walkers that got in our way. My hands tightened briefly around Alaric's waist as we slowed down four hours later making me realize Rick was likely out of gas, this was why we had been saving the extra gas for moments like this.

"Lets get your tank refilled and continue on our way, I would rather not stop long unless we have to." Noah said while motioning for Fenrir to help Rick refill his tank with some of the extra gas we had.

"Think I will ride with Noah for last bit of the ride." I said softly to Alaric placing a kiss to his neck letting a smirk tug at my lips at the growl he released at my actions as I climbed off the back of his bike and headed for Noah.

"Come to join me?" Noah asked with a wide smirk his eyes burning as they took me in making my smirk turn into a shy smile as I moved to climb onto the back of his bike and rest my hands lightly around him making him chuckle.

"I am riding with Fenrir! Elijah is driving me crazy with his whining!" Stacy shouted slamming the passenger door of my jeep and stalking over to Fenrir's bike not even waiting for the okay from her brother making Noah sigh in exasperation.

"She gets that from you." I teased making Noah raise an eyebrow even as one of his hands gripped mine, mere minutes later we were back on the road and heading for Atlanta again, though the feeling I kept getting made me wonder just how safe it actually was there. We had made it into Atlanta and the place was empty, it seemed there was nothing but the dead waiting for us when we arrived. We all got out or off our chosen mode of transportation as we took in the city before us with caution, it felt haunting and almost like a tomb.

"HOLY SHIT!" Elijah screamed before racing back toward the jeep with us turning to see what was wrong, the shit ton of dead being the issue.

"Lets go now!" Noah shouted making sure everyone was back in their chosen vehicle before taking off knowing we only had a small window to get away from the dead.

"HEY OVER HERE! FOLLOW ME!" A unknown male voice shouted making us notice the slim male waving his arms at us and causing Alaric to drive right up to the man.

"Get on!" Alaric growled with warning and without hesitation the other male did and began to lead us to a store where others were holding open the garage docking part, though as soon as Rick pulled in they were slamming the garage doors down and locking them.

"What were you even doing out there?! Are you trying to get us all killed?!" An unknown female began to rant and Stacy having had enough slammed her fist forward right into the woman's face.

"STACY!" Noah barked out with warning making her sigh but back away from the woman with a shrug, tension was high and honest to god if she hadn't have hit her I would have.

"We didn't do anything, we aren't the ones currently shooting guns." Fenrir refuted moving to defend Stacy while sending the woman we didn't know a sneer as the sound of a gun going off could be heard making the other group curse and race for the stairs.

"Merle are you crazy!? You are going to draw all the dead fuckers here!" Another male shouted in frustration making this Merle stand up with a roll of his eyes and begin to bicker with the others.

"Mind introducing everyone?" I asked the one who had lead us to this fucked up group making the male blush and stutter.

"I'm Glenn, the girl your friend hit was Andrea and the other women is Jacqui, the two men arguing with Merle are T-Dog and Morales." Glenn hurried to introduce making me nod in understanding even as I sent Andrea a look of distaste because really, blaming us for the walkers when it was one of theirs who was firing the gun? Pathetic.

"Instead of fighting among ourselves why don't we focus on a way to get the fuck away from this place?!" I shouted having had enough of the shouting and making them all fall silent, though I was happy Alaric stopped Rick from handcuffing this Merle to the roof.

"I can fit four people in the squad car, I also know two more can fit in the jeep." Rick explained seriously making me nod in understanding even as I thought for sure Andrea was not allowed in my jeep."Merle and Glenn can ride in the jeep, the others can ride in the squad car." Noah was the one to decide making the rest of us nod in agreement before rushing to get things packed up and loaded away, who knew how long the windows could keep the walkers out.

"Thoughts?" Noah asked me softly as Alaric, Noah, I stood to the side watching the others rush around us to reload things so everything would fit.

"I honestly don't know how they survived this long as a group, Andrea from what I can see believes she is better than everyone and that chip on her shoulder is going to get someone killed." I answered with a slight shrug since truthfully I didn't know these people and if it came down to us or them, well I would pick us.

"Lets keep an eye out and if necessary we can leave them behind." Alaric offered with a nod having come to also see some issues with the group making him wonder if it would be wise to risk our own for them.

**AN HOUR LATER!**

"Well I didn't see that coming." I muttered with wide eyes as I watched Rick reunite with his family though Lori's reaction and Shane's had me worried, Glenn had been quick to point out who was who in this group.

"So who was to make a bet on how long it takes for Rick to realize his wife is fucking his best friend?" Stacy asked in the silence that followed between our small group as we watched the others.

"He ain't going to want to see it, so not until its thrown in his face." Fenrir was the first to answer making Elijah nod in agreement while Alaric and Noah shared a look even as I sent my own at Lori with disgust because seriously?!


	5. Chapter 5

Lori and Shane were almost not even really trying to hide the fact they had been fucking from Rick! I mean unless those in this group were that blind to not see it, because once again for the third time the two exchanged a heated look with Lori scowling and then focusing on Rick. "I might laugh if the whore ends up knocked up and playing toss the coin to figure out who the baby daddy is." I muttered quietly to Stacy causing her to laugh loudly while Elijah grimaced tearing his eyes off Daryl, it has been two days now since we had been with this group and a day since we met Merle's baby brother. "We so better not be with them that long to find out." Stacy refuted after she calmed down from the laughing fit she had, any female currently having sex with a male is likely to get pregnant since its not like we can go to a store or something for condoms. "Stace might be the one knocked up first, have you seen the eye fucking she has been giving Fenrir?" Elijah cut in with a wicked smirk at his sister as she let out a loud angry shout and moved to tackle her brother while I laughed.

"NOT EVEN! If anyone is likely to get knocked up it would be Amara!" Stacy denied making me chock on my laughter as I sent her a wide eye look of disbelief, bitch I wasn't the one to throw your ass under the bus!

"You would look ravishing swelled with our child." Noah's voice whispered near my ear causing me to shriek since I hadn't heard him come up behind me. This was not the time to fantasize about being pregnant, especially since that would likely end in my fucking death with no safe place to have said child.

"I still don't think we should stay here any longer than we have to!" Rick's voice said with frustration gaining the whole groups attention as Shane and he stalked forward stopping in the middle to face off against one another. "I have been the one to keep this group safe! In the whole time we have been here we haven't not once had to worry about walkers this far out!" Shane denied hand turning into a fist at his side as he glared back at Rick. "Just because it hasn't happened yet doesn't mean it won't." Noah cut in easily standing to his full height behind me as I stood up in case a fight broke out. "Nobody asked you!" Shane snarled making Noah scoff and sneer before moving forward with a animalistic grace as he stood directly in front of Shane hunting knife held loosely in his hand as he did so. "Then it is a good thing we ain't planning to stick with your group ain't it." Alaric said as Fenrir and he moved to back up their leader while Stacy and Elijah began gathering things back up that we had pulled out to use over the last two days. "Then leave!" Shane continued while Rick looked on with wide eyes knowing we would be needed for this group to survive but unable to say anything since he refused to leave his son and wife. "We will, here is to hoping next time we run into your group, you will be dead and gone." I said speaking up with narrowed eyes as Fenrir backed off first as Stacy pulled him to his bike, Elijah with a look to the Dixon's, that to my surprise were packing up the last of their things and seeming to join us, moved to get into my jeep. "On your head be it." Noah offered sending Rick a look of slight disappointment before offering me his hand as we walked away having no fear of Shane attacking with such a large group surrounding him.

"Daryl?! Merle?! You are going to go with these strangers?!" Andrea couldn't help but shout gaining the groups attention once again while Daryl stayed silent and Merle just scoffed and sent the women a look.

"Ain't like you people appreciated the fact we were the ones to put food in your bellies is it?! Nah y'all never wanted anything to do with us rednecks so now ya ain't have to!" Merle said with a sneer before spitting on the ground near Rick and Shane before getting into the truck that his bike was packed into. "You just might have doomed us all." Rick whispered as he watched us take off out of the camp with not even a backward glance.

"We don't need them Rick!" Shane tried to deny even as a sinking feeling filled him as he watched us go, our group were the only ones who knew how to hunt and now they wouldn't have that.

**2 HOURS LATER~ RANDOM HOTEL:**

We finally found a place to rest for the night after taking out the few walkers around us and double checking the rooms after breaking into them, the fact they were clean and empty without a speck of blood or walker in these two rooms helped further relax our tense muscles. "Best bet might be heading for the CDC, or even past it and further along." Fenrir said as we all gathered in one room to talk over the plans moving forward.

"Ain't no point going to the CDC, likely been hit just as hard as everywhere else. Nah we need to find a good place to bunker down and claim as our own." Merle said with a shake of his head while Daryl nodded while biting his thumbnail. "He's right, it would be better to continue past the CDC and try to gather as much supplies as we can." I agreed while Stacy and Elijah stayed silent both poring over a map they had found in the front office of the hotel. Though I did wish to stop there since it had been where my father and uncle likely been sent by the higher ups, but the choice wasn't up to me but the whole group.

"What about a prison or even a large building that has huge fences?" Elijah finally asked making me blink while Noah and Alaric shared a look of distaste even though they nodded, both had done prison time and the thought of willingly going back to live was not a fun idea.


	6. Chapter 6

And while I could understand why they didn't believe it was worth stopping at, I couldn't help but disagree and decide to mention the fact I had family stationed there. They knew I couldn't leave my family behind if I had even a small amount of hope that they were still alive, my father raised me right in always putting family first.

"My father and uncle are stationed at the CDC." I began softly sending Noah a look because I knew one or both likely had built a place to survive anything that could take out the world, they were that paranoid. "Didn't we say it wouldn't be worth it?" Elijah asked confused while the others shared a look in agreement. "My uncle and dad were the type to prepare for anything, I know for sure they likely have a place built to survive anything." I continued with a shake of my head, though to be honest if need be I would go alone. "It might be worth it, though we don't have to stay long, just long enough to see if they are alive." Fenrir was the one to say causing me to send him a nod while the others sat back to think it over. "If need be Amara and I can head to the CDC while you all push on, find a place for us to settle in for the mean time." Alaric began hand twining with mine, understanding my wish to go to my father and uncle only to be cut off as Noah shook his head.

"I know the type of people they are, the best bet would be to head for the CDC to pick them up if they are alive and if not continue forward." Noah decided, Daryl and Merle not really caring either way while Stacy and Elijah nodded in agreement.

**THE CDC!**

Getting to the CDC was harder than I believed it would have been, then again it was also easier to gather more supplies and such from the abandoned cars around us with Daryl and Merle also going hunting when we stopped for longer than two hours. "Looks deserted." Merle began as we got out of our vehicles and looked around with distaste only to be proven wrong as the doors began to open and two men stood there with duffel bags over their shoulders. "Took you long enough babygirl." My dad called out smile pulling at his lips while my uncle looked around with narrowed eyes, one look of disgust being sent back inside before stalking toward us. "The CDC is useless now, better if we get a move on before the walkers start heading this way." My uncle stated eyes always taking in our surroundings while moving toward the jeep sending Elijah a look that had his own eyes widening before moving to the side.

"I am so glad you both are alive." I whispered out surging forward to pull my father into a tight hug that he easily returned, having not known if they were alive or not and them not knowing the same about me had been eating at me. "Lets go!" My uncle called out once more with warning as he motioned to the walkers slowly making their way toward us, getting back to the vehicles was a rush of movement, Elijah ended up in the passenger seat of the jeep while my dad got a ride with Daryl since Merle decided to drive his bike. "Something went wrong." Noah said quietly eyes meeting Alaric's and mine with a knowing look that had us both nodding in agreement, because why else would both men be in such a rush to get clear of this place.

**Later that night:**

It was silent at the large house we emptied earlier everyone finding a place to sit in the living room, the fact Merle and Daryl took a stand near the large windows while Stacy sat in Fenrir's lap and Elijah took a seat between my dad and uncle causing me to feel a feeling of warmth, we were more than a group of survivors.

"Why were you in such a rush to leave the CDC?" I asked the question that had been eating at me all day making the two men share a look before turning back to me with somber expressions.

"They became over confident and didn't take it as seriously as we warned them to, one of theirs ended up getting bit not to long after things fell apart, they started to kill themselves off leaving only one left who kept at it until recently. There isn't much gas left to keep the place up and running, meaning pretty soon it will blow." My dad was the one to answer while my uncle just kept silent hands clenched tightly at his sides.

"Then it is a good thing we didn't stay there, sounds like the place was about to go on lock down." Noah added keeping silent on the fact that if we had came a day or so later my father and uncle could have either left already or been dead.

"So mind telling me what this is between you three?" My dad asked finally causing Stacy to smirk while Elijah grimaced remembering a time when it had been him who my father and uncle had interrogated over being with me.

"She is ours, just as we are hers. We will give her everything we are, we won't leave her and honestly with the world ending as it has it wouldn't make a difference what you think seeing as neither of us care." Noah answered with warning from where he sat on my left and Alaric on my right nodded in agreement.

"We will fight and kill anything that threatens her, be it walker or human." Alaric added getting a nod from my father before his eyes locked with mine in question making me smile warmly.

"I can't say that I am in love with them, its to soon for that, but I do care for them and I want them. Just as they would kill for me I would do the same for them, I love you both but in this I won't change my mind." I answered simply making sure to look at both my uncle and dad to make sure they understood just how serious I was.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning we ended up packing up before sitting to eat breakfast and get an idea of where to head to next. My father and uncle stuck close to me without being overbearing, it didn't bother me, I had missed them more than I had believed I would have and having them so close helped sooth my fears and worry.

"I had a place built years back before you were born, your uncle helped me set it up to survive anything." My dad began gaining everyone's attention with most feeling a sense of hope at his words.

"We should head there then." Noah said seriously getting a nod from my father.

"I have to warn you, its completely off grid and hard to get to, which is the point." My uncle was the one to warn causing Noah to wave it off, the harder to find and get to meant the more likelihood of actually surviving there. "Should we try to gather a few more people to our group first?" Stacy asked knowing you had a larger chance of surviving in larger numbers.

"We can settle into the property before sending two out for two weeks at most to find more survivors." Noah answered getting a nod from my dad while my uncle shook his head.

"We would need to get the walkie talkies so we will have a way to know if the ones sent out are still alive or not." My uncle added getting nods of understanding before we fall silent as we finished the last of our breakfast. "That group you were with before, any of them worth recruiting?" My dad asked curiously toward all of us.

"Glenn, T-Dog, and if he can get his head out of his wife's cunt Rick and his son Carl." Fenrir was the one to answer while I nodded in agreement, from what we had seen those were the only ones to stick out to me also. "Shane, Lori, Andrea, and Dave would be a no go. I say this because Shane would kill anyone who stood between him and Lori, while Lori would be useless and try boss everyone else around while doing nothing. Andrea believes she has to prove herself so would do more harm than good and is also judgemental, and Dave is too moral." Elijah named off surprising some of those around him, Elijah wasn't stupid he just preferred to observe those around him more than talk. "Carol isn't one of my favorite people since I know she allowed her husband who had been abusing her near her daughter, so while I can see us taking in Sophia I wouldn't be so sure of her mother. Amy is Andrea's sister and they come as a packaged deal so its a no for them both, those are the only ones I really noticed out of that group." I said next with a slight shake of my head on the thought of Carol. "Then if we run into them again we will offer Glenn, T-Dog, Rick, Carl, and Sophia a place in our group." Noah began with a shrug of his shoulders as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Separating Sophia from her mother doesn't seem like the most logical thing to do." Alaric refuted causing Noah to pull up short as he thought it over.

"This is no longer a time to be overly nice or sentimental, we focus on keeping those of our own alive. So if we have to leave Carol and Sophia with Shane's group then so be it." My uncle said seriously making Stacy and Elijah grimace.

"Not like that group would give a shit about us." Merle who had been silent up until then spoke up before spitting on the ground. "We fed those fuckers, made sure they didn't starve out here and they treated us like shit! I say fuck'em!" Merle continued with a snarl even as Daryl nodded in agreement still stinging over the fact they had planned to leave his brother handcuffed to a rooftop. "If they don't want to join us that is on them, we have a place to survive this and a plan in the works to still go out to search for survivors and supplies, that is all we can do." Noah continued once Merle had fallen silent to the left of Daryl. Not to long after we were getting back on or into the vehicles and heading out, it wasn't wise to stay in an open area for too long when you can help it.

**Three Days Later**

The last three days have been mostly working to clear roads, search for supplies and gas, and clearing out walkers from the chosen places we planned to sleep for that night. Dad said it would take about three weeks to get to the place we were heading, what with the road being blocked with abandoned cars and of course the threat of walkers. "Making sure we have good supplies and food is the most important thing we need to focus on along with making sure to not be bit or scratched." Noah was saying only to fall silent as my uncle let out a string of curses.

"It fucking slipped my mind what with our plans to get to safety and forgetting you all wouldn't know. Whatever this is, it is air-born, meaning that even if you don't get bit or scratched the moment you die from anything that isn't a shot to the head, will have you coming back as a walker." My uncle explained furious with himself for letting it slip his mind.

"I can't say its fine because knowing that we are all infected, is a shit deal. But I can understand how it slipped your mind." Noah offered clasping my uncle's shoulder before facing the full group. "So from now on if one of us is dying from something not to do with walkers, we end them with a shot to the head." Fenrir said seriously causing Stacy to pale and shake her head even as wrapped her arms around his waist. "Better safe than sorry, but that's only if it comes down to that." I said in agreement getting nods from everyone but Stacy. I felt her pain but in the end it wouldn't be smart to allow one of our to turn just because the thought of shooting them caused us emotional and moral issues, if I was dying from something other than a walker than I would smile and thank them for putting me out of my misery and keeping me from coming back as a walker.

"Now that we know, we will be more careful. But for now, let's focus on getting a path cleared and finish checking these cars!" Noah ordered making everyone scramble to do so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stacy's P.O.V.**

My eyes moved over the group taking in the fact Elijah couldn't take his eyes off Daryl or Amara's dad and uncle for very long was starting to get passed the point of amusing and right into annoying, but that was my brother for you. "You alright?" Fenrir asked pulling me from my thoughts and back onto the car I was searching through for anything we could use. "Define alright, am I surviving? Yes I am, am I barely holding it together because the world decided to end? Yes I am also doing that, but am I emotionally alright? No I don't think I am." I couldn't help but sass causing me to still before letting out a sigh. "Sorry, everything is just, well its shit." I apologized causing Fenrir to shake his head before placing his hand on my hip and pulling me against his side. "It's alright that you aren't fine, no one can blame you for not being alright." Fenrir soothed making me send him a thankful gentle smile. Because yes while I am the perverted friend that was too blunt and honest for her own good, I was also the one who felt too deeply and over thought my problems, who fell in love to easily and too hard.

"What do you even see in me Fenrir? Be honest, if the world hadn't ended and you still had your choice of actual women and not a teenager almost adult, would you even spare me a glance?" I couldn't help but ask as I began to twist the sweater I found in my hands to keep me from moving around to much in my anxiety.

"You are so much more than you give yourself credit for, you are a vixen who isn't afraid to go after what she wants or speak her mind, but the best part is you would do anything for those you see as family and friends even if meant sacrificing your own happiness." Fenrir refuted with a shake of his head while giving me an intense look that had me blushing, I hadn't blushed since middle school!

"You my dear leather biker, are a fucking charmer." I said before giving him a look because that hadn't answered my question, then again if this didn't happen he wouldn't have even been here to begin with.

"I know you already know the answer, without the world ending and Noah wanting to get to your brother and you, well I wouldn't have even met you. Though actually making something work if that was the case with someone else? I wasn't the settling down type but something about you just sparked something inside me." Fenrir finally answered with a wicked smirk causing me to chuckle before falling silent as we began to hear other cars heading in our direction.

"You have got to be fucking kidding! I knew we shouldn't have been taking our time around here to search every car and house!" I couldn't help but growl as I saw just who had ended up pulling up behind us, though the fact they seemed to be missing a person in their group had me curious.

"It seems you went to the CDC." Noah called out to Rick with a raised eyebrow eyes not even bothering to look at Shane who had begun to puff up about having caught up to us, rather smart and having enough supplies then being dumb and moving quickly through the area with zero supplies. "That we did, though it also went up in smoke." Rick said tiredly, it also didn't escape my notice how bogged down he seemed. I also took notice of the look Amara shared with her father and uncle, it seemed this was something they likely talked about and explained why both Alexander and William hadn't wanted to stick around for us to rest there.

"It seems almost childish and asshole like to say this, but we fucking told you so back at the campsite." Amara was saying eyes narrowed and hands on her hips and wow would you look at that, she actually truly did not like them, well other than Glenn and Carl that is. "Considering how fast you hightailed it out of there I don't think you really have a right to say that!" Lori shouted back at Amara with a sneer, and hold the fucking phone, bitch just said what to my best friend!?

"You know I have been wanting to do this since the moment I saw your ugly haggard ass face bitch." I said with a smile that was too sweet and sugary as I all but stalked up to Lori and then sucker punched the whore right in the face with all my might, and seeing as Noah had taught Elijah and I both had to fight, well it wasn't a light hit.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Lori screamed as her hands clapped over her face as her legs gave out while she tried to staunch the blood, good bitch deserved to bleed a little.

"Really?" Noah said toward me with a sigh as Fenrir held back Shane at gun point as if daring the deranged man to try something against me. I held up my hands and moved away from the fallen sorry excuse for a woman and closer to Amara and Elijah who both gave me a fist bump behind Noah's back.

"If she hadn't have done it Noah, I would have." Amara said sending my older brother a look that was full of warning, that's right brother dear sisters before lovers, better get used to being in the wrong over me, mwuahah "Look enough! We should just move forward, because I am going to be honest, I have no wish to stay near this group excluding Glenn, T-Dog, and Carl of course." Elijah added in after noticing how pissed and uncomfortable Daryl seemed to be around the other group. It would be cute and maybe sweet if I didn't find it a little weird with him being actually nice for someone, Elijah wasn't even that way with Amara when they dated.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know just what would happen now that we had ran into Rick's group, because while we were alright with a few of their members, we weren't on good terms with the rest. Though I had to force back a laugh at the fact Stacy had punched Lori in the face, the fact she broke the whore's nose was icing on the cake. Alaric had stuck close to me while Noah had moved toward Rick in greeting, my father and uncle having to hold themselves back when Lori had begun to shout at me since neither cared for someone verbally or physically attacking me. "Enough, it is starting to get late and we need to get ready to head out." Noah finally said with one look of warning being shot at Shane who looked seconds away from attacking Stacy, let the fucker try and it will end in him getting a pretty bullet between his eyes. "WALKERS!" Dale shouted with fear causing us all to jerk our heads in the direction Dale was pointing, and holy fuck it was a god damn herd! I wasted zero time to roll under the closest vehicle grabbing hold of Sophia who had been closest to me, Alaric pressed against my back so we all could fit under the large pickup. "Shhh..." I whispered to Sophia as I kept my hand pressed against her mouth so she wouldn't scream and gain the walkers attention as we held as still as possible. The sound of dragging cloth and footsteps filled the air as the herd slowly starting to walk through the area and away from us. "Where are they even fucking heading?" Alaric questioned with a grumble. "It is almost like they are migrating..."

"All clear!" Dale called out from atop the RV causing us all to slowly roll out from under the vehicles and check over those we called our own to make sure everyone was safe and unharmed.

"Alaric brought up a good point, it does look almost like they are migrating." I said to Noah and my father who had stalked toward where Alaric and I stood with my uncle not far behind them as Sophia ran to her mother. "Either way we need to pack up and leave now." Stacy said with a shaky breath as she pulled me into a tight hug while sending Noah a look since he was our leader and the one with the final decision. "It is up to you Noah, but sticking around wouldn't be the best choice in case more of those fuckers show up."

"Thank you for keeping her safe." Carol said with gratefulness coating her words as she faced me. "I don't know what I would have done if she had gotten hurt or worse."

"Just keep a better eye on her." I said with a shake of my head. "Sophia should rate higher than any order or demand the group makes of you, she is your daughter and needs her mother to step up and protect her."

"We are leaving." Noah said to me as he rested his hand against the dip in my back as he began to lead me to his bike not even sparing Carol a look. "You will be riding with me for the next bit."

"That is more than fine with me." I answered with a slight smile as I climbed onto the back of his bike and lightly wrapped my arms around his waist. "Other than with Alaric, there is no other place I would rather be."

"Is there a reason you are following us?" Fenrir questioned with a sneer an hour later when we pulled to a stop once we reached the closest town. "Because if there isn't, than best continue on your way."

"I think we would work better as one group," Rick began with earnest. "A large group would survive longer than a smaller one."

"See the problem with that thinking is that we do not care for members of your group," my father began with a shark like smile. "In fact I would even go to say that we would be better off without your group than with it."

"Meaning you need us more than we need you." My uncle continued where my dad left off with a dark chuckle. "So truthfully your statement is null and void."

"You should be begging us to join your group to keep your useless asses alive!" Shane snarled moving to get right into my fathers face.

"First mistake," father began surging forward and pulling off a simple move he learned in his time serving his country to take down a threat. "Was believing that your words hold any meaning or weight to me and mine."

"Second mistake was getting into my face."

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Lori screamed causing me to step forward with my crossbow raised and directly in her face causing to stumble back before freezing in place. It was only a small part of me that hoped the dumb bitch made a move in order for me to retaliate, not that I would kill her or anything. "Why don't you focus more on your husband and kid than the man you like to keep between your legs." I shot back with a sneer as she let out a gasp of shock. "No need to act so innocent we all know that you have been fucking your husbands best friend since likely even before the world ended." Stacy added in with a shake of her head even as she stuck close to Fenrir. "Once a whore, always a whore."

"That wasn't necessary," Rick began with a look of scolding that had both Stacy and I sending him a look of distaste and of annoyance. "While we might not all agree with one another, that doesn't mean we can't work with each other to keep everyone alive."

"You live in a fairy tale Rick," Elijah said speaking up for the first time that evening from where he stood between Daryl and Merle. "Especially if you think Shane wouldn't put a knife in your or our backs if we got in his way to Lori's cunt."


	10. Chapter 10

Before anymore could be argued over or started the sound of a horse clomping toward us could be heard, though who could be riding a horse left me confused since in the end that wasn't in anyway a safe way to travel against the dead. Seeing a brunette woman likely a few years older than Stacy and I was something I had no been expecting, especially since she only had a bat in her hands for a weapon. "How is she even still alive..." Stacy muttered under her breath in shock as she took in the woman who radiated a slightly arrogant attitude as she gracefully got off her horse with her eyes locked onto us.

"Good evening." The woman offered as she moved closer toward us with a small bag slung over her shoulder. "Y'all just passing through?"

"Evening, and yes that we are." Rick was the one to answer since Noah just shook his head and decided to focus on the stores near us while motioning to Alaric and I to get ready to help him in case there were walkers inside. "Okay I have to ask," Glenn interrupted with slight hesitation filling his voice. "But is that the only weapon you are carrying against the walkers?"

"Walkers?" The woman asked in bafflement her eyes blinking at us slowly as she thought over Glenn's words. "Is that what you call them?"

"Oh, hell no." Stacy said with a shake of her head her eyes meeting mine in disgust before turning to Fenrir. "Lets go check out the gas station over there, Elijah lets go."

"Got a problem?" The woman called out when I rolled my eyes and started to move toward Noah with Alaric close at my side. "I can tell from the look on your face that you think these things can be saved," I began with a held back sneer when my father shot me a look of warning. "But news flash lady, they fucking can't."

"Thinking like that is going to get you and yours killed." Alaric said in complete agreement with me as he rested his hand on my waist as we stopped beside Noah who was busy mapping out the area and picking what places to raid first and in what groups. "They aren't things, they are people!" The woman snarled back with just as much venom in her voice. "What is wrong with you all?!"

"Watch out!" Glenn called out having taken notice of the walker coming up behind the woman who had begun to back up toward the store near us. "HELP!" She screamed in fright as the dead latched onto her arm with its hand and tried take a bite out of her while Glenn rushed forward to take out the threat. "Still think their people?" I shot back before Stace could causing her to suppress a laugh before giving me a nod as Elijah, Fenrir, and her headed into the store the walker came out of after having a word with Noah. "Alexander and William, you both can take the cars near us and take watch to warn us of anyone else coming by." Noah ordered next having not cared about the unknown woman knowing we had to focus on our group and getting as much supplies as we could concerning gas, food, and water.

"Can do." My uncle said with a nod of his head even as he pulled me forward into a tight hug before placing a kiss to my forehead before moving to the closest car near us. "Though Amara is right, thinking these fuckers are alive and people will end in nothing but suffering and agony for you."

"CARL?!" Lori's shout caught the rest of our attention and seriously you stupid bitch?! "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP!"

"What happened?!" Rick shouted as he rushed to where his wife knelt on the ground cradling their hurt son. "I meant to hit the walker...." Andrea whimpered the knuckles bleached white as her hand clutched the gun in her hand. "I didn't think he was that close to me.."

"You shot a kid?!" I couldn't help but ask, then again whose dumb idea was it to give the stupid woman a fucking gun!? "Good lord why the fuck do you have a gun if you don't know how to fucking use it properly?!"

"My father is a doctor!" The woman from before shouted catching our attention and without any hesitation Rick was gathering up his son into his car and following after the unknown woman with his group quick to follow behind. "Could use a real doctor." Noah said with a slight raised eyebrow before sending a look to Daryl and Merle to follow after the other group and then lead us back while we finished raiding the chosen areas. "What I want to know is who gave her a gun with a silencer." Alaric wondered with a sneer and shake of his head even as he sent a silent prayer that the kid would make it. "If that kid dies than its on her hands and that of whoever gave her that gun."

"We need to finish looking through these areas and then we can find out more about the doctor they have." Noah continued with a nod of agreement to Alaric's words even as he pulled me into a light kiss right before we moved to the store we would be raiding. "There is more here than I thought there would be." I said with slight surprise after Noah had used his knife handle to knock on the glass in order to 'ring the dinner bell' as Merle and Daryl called it. "I even spot two packs of twenty-four water bottles! Lets hope the others have just much good luck in finding things."

"Small town, likely haven't had anyone outside of those living here pass through it just yet. At least none that stuck around or lived to use the supplies anyway." Alaric said as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Just means more for us."


	11. Chapter 11

It was barely an hour later when Merle and Daryl returned to lead us to the farm house the doctor lived at, though from the looks on their faces they weren't in anyway impressed with what they found. Areas like this might last awhile, but in the grand scheme of things they could easily be overrun by a large enough herd considering just how much space they have opened to fill with the dead. "Found the doctor," Merle began with a sneer pulling up his upper lip. "Or should I say a veterinarian."

"You saying they are allowing someone who isn't an actual doctor to take care of their kid?" Elijah asked in disbelief his eyes wide as he thought that over in his head. "Veterinarians can make just as good doctors on humans that they could on an animal." My uncle refuted calmly giving Elijah a scolding look. "And in this time and situation, you go to who you can in order to survive."

"At least he has some experience and knowledge." Noah said in agreement with my uncle before making sure the new supplies had been packed tightly and orderly into both the jeep and truck before motioning for everyone to pack up. "Time to go."

"Over here Amara." Alaric called out making me nod, only stopping briefly to kiss Noah on the lips lightly before moving to get onto the back of Alaric's bike. "Now I never gave you people permission to make yourselves at home here." An older man was saying to Rick when we pulled up and began walking up the large porch with some interest in the place still being left untouched. "I only said you could stay long enough for your son to be healed enough to be back on his feet."

"Then that gives us plenty of time to convince you to join our group." Noah called out catching Rick and the old man's attention as he continued to walk right up to their side. "Because let me tell you doc, staying here for the long run won't be a smart idea when a large enough herd of them come on by."

"Hershel we need you back in here!" Another woman called out making the old man nod before motioning for Rick to follow him back into the house. "I didn't mean..." Andrea began again and honestly I took some enjoyment in the fact Stacy once again lost her temper and lashed out, the crack of bone sounded oh so satisfying to hear in that moment. "Yeah well you showboating could end up in a kid losing his life." Stacy snarled as she shook out her hand eyes narrowed on Andrea's crumbled form in front of her. "So let that sink in, maybe next time you wont be so quick to use a weapon you have no background experience in."

"Though it says a lot about the mother," I began eyes once again locking onto where Lori stood beside Shane white as a ghost in fear for her sons life. "To be nowhere near her son nor keeping a close eye on him, to keep something like this from happening."

"So if he dies it would be on the both of you." Elijah added with loathing always hating anyone who didn't care for their children nor keep a good enough eye on them to keep them out of dangerous situations. "Can't even call the bitch a mother if this is how she watches her kid."

"Watch your fucking mouth!" Shane snarled setting Lori to the side as he stalked up to get into Elijah's face. "I have about had it with you and your group bad mouthing us!"

"If you don't back the fuck out of my face." Elijah warned blue eyes cold as he easily met Shane's eyes with his own not even backing down. "I will knock you the fuck out."

"Like a faggot like you fucking could!" Shane taunted with a vindictive sneer taking enjoyment from calling Elijah out on his preference for the male form. "I warned you." Was the only warning Shane got before Elijah lashed out slamming his knee into Shane's stomach before clocking him in the temple with his fist knocking the other male flat on his back, out cold. "Just because I like men, doesn't mean I won't step up and fucking knock a punk bitch out."

"The fact he thought he could even stand a chance against you," Stacy couldn't help but add with a roll of her eyes. "Because you like men is fucking ridiculous and so goddamn childish, gay men can still whoop someones ass and take names."

"Not like even a gay man would touch him with a ten foot pole." Elijah continued with disgust as he walked away from the fallen man allowing Lori to rush to Shane's side in worriment. "Nah only a two-bit whore would touch that man."

"And what do you know," I couldn't help but taunt with a wild smirk. "There is a two-bit whore right there."

"Enough, we stay here only long enough to convince Hershel to join us." Noah said catching our full attention as he moved to stand directly behind me with his hands resting on my hips.

"Or it proves pointless and we move on." My father added knowing that sometimes in situations like this you needed to cut your losses. "Might find another doctor still alive out there that fits our criteria."

"And if that younger woman is anything to go off of." My uncle said with remembrance over that woman's reaction to our thoughts concerning the dead. "Then we would be better off without Hershel who might end up getting us killed with his sympathy of the fucking dead."

"Guess we better find a spot for us to set up camp until then." Fenrir offered eyes looking over the farm and the plot of land it stood on before coming to rest a bit further out on the opposite area of the barn near the farm.

"How about over there?"


	12. Authors Note

I have come to the ending of the first book for this one, the walking dead stories have a lot planned for them so I have to split them into three books, yes there will be three, the second one will be a bit longer than this one, while the third and final book will about the same length as this; meaning it will have about eleven to twelve chapters.

I hope you all will stay with me and continue on the journey of both my walking dead stories when I begin to write the second books, though I plan to put time between them to focus on finishing a few other stories as well.

THANK YOU ALL FOR BELIEVING IN ME AND READING MY STORIES ALONG WITH GIVING ME AMAZING FEEDBACK, IT IS THAT REASON ALONE THAT I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP ON WRITING ALL TOGETHER!


End file.
